


The Crow and The Demon

by VideoGamerGirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Drama, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Parent Death, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGamerGirl/pseuds/VideoGamerGirl
Summary: Ten years since the fire started in Vytal the queen is the death, but their her children isn't. There answers that needs to be solved and and the same time the two are making a trail of hearts that they aren't unaware of. How much are they willing to go for if they want answers and how much promises that needs to be broken will cost?"Power, lust, revenge, and most importantly answers. Will you be their guide?" (Starts at Season 3)





	1. Prologue

Two figures were facing each other one was wearing a happy face mask and the other was wearing a mask with a sad face. Both figure were cloaked from head to head the figure with the happy masked had daggers on in each their hands while the sad face mask was weilding a sword. The figures circled each other, until the two had had clash, the sounds of metal fill the air as the audience was watching them.  
“Milady they are here.” A servant said to the queen as she was watching the figures fighting each other.  
“Bring them here.” She said, the servant left to fetch her guests.  
“Belladonna it’s been to long.” A young Ned Stark hugged the queen, behind him was Robert and Cersei.  
“Yes, it has Ned along with Robert and Cersei.” She smiled at the three. “What brings all of you here in my humble kingdom?”  
“We heard that you have two young kids and I just wanted to see them” Ned answered.  
“Ah, (Female Reader) and (Male Reader) they are done there.” She pointed to the figures who where fighting.  
“Why are they wearing masks?” Robert asked the queen.  
“They hate it when people are cheering for them, so they decide it will be best that if they cover their faces no one will know who is who.” She explained, at the same time the figure who was wielding the daggers had fallen and the figure wielding the sword pointed the tip at them, but soon put it away and offer their hand to the other figure, which they gladly took it.  
Both figures remove their masked and revealed a young girl who was older than twelve with  
(e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair that was braided and a young man who looked to be thirteen and had (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair and a small scar on his cheek. The crowd cheered at the figures before they scale the walls of the arena to their mother.  
“My what beautiful children you have.” Robert smiled at the two.  
“It’s a shame that they are bastards.” Cersei smirked making the girl have a dagger in her hand and was about to walk towards the woman, but her mother stop her.  
“You do know I can’t have children of my own, Cersei the two of them will be the closely on me having children of my own.  
“A male lei è una puttana che dorme con suo fratello.(To bad she is a whore sleeping with her brother)” (Male Reader) said to his sister, making her giggled.  
“What did he said?” Cersei asked Belladonna, only making her shrugged her shoulders.  
“Why don’t the two of you headed to the brothel and meet your aunts?” The two nodded and smile at their mom before scurrying to find the brothel.  
“Brothel?” Robert raised an eyebrow.  
“The prostitutes found the two in a boat where they were just babes they wanted to raised them, but they knew that I couldn’t have kids so they came to the castle and offer them to me. I made a deal with them that if I’m busy I’ll send them the the brothel for them to take care of.” Belladonna explained. “Now is there anything else should we discuss?”  
As the two kings and the queens were in the castle talking the two pre teens were at the brothel talking and playing with their aunts.  
“Aunt Liliana is being a bastard really that bad?” (Female Reader) asked one of her many aunts.  
“Now who told you that?” Her aunt asked her.  
“Queen Cersei.”(Male Reader) told her.  
“The Lannisters are here?” Their aunt Ruby gasped, making the twins nodded.  
“Don’t believe them everything those Lannisters say you aren’t a bastard you are the children of Queen Belladonna.”  
“They what of our father?” (Male Reader) question.  
“We don’t know who your father is.” Another aunt named Sarah told them. “All we know is that we found the two in a boat covered in fur blankets and two books the two of you were holding.”  
“Books?” The twins asked at the same time.  
“The one book was for (Female Reader) and the other was for (Male Reader). The books contained twelve poems and twelve pictures, the queen has it so if you want to know your father just ask her dears.” Sarah explained before the twins nodded and went back to playing with the prostitutes.  
As the sun sets painting the sky with orange and yellow before submerging the sky in a full blue color with only the shiny stars to be a light. The knights soon picked up the twins at the brothel before heading back at the castle, once there they notice that the mother was furious for some reason.  
“Mother are you alright?” (Male Reader) asked their mother.  
“It’s nothing sweethearts, there were some bad things that we discussed.” Belladonna kissed their foreheads.  
“Where are our guests?” (Female Reader) asked this time.  
“They left.” She simply answered. “It’s time to go to bed now sweeties, I’ll tell you tomorrow on what we discussed.” With that the maids took them to their bedroom and tuck them in bed.  
As her children were asleep, Belladonna sighed as she got two books out both were from their fathers. (Female Reader) father was something that was cunning and a playful type, while (Male Reader) father was something much more evil. But little did she knew Cersei had left them a ‘gift’. A hired mercenary disguised as one of the guards before getting a torch and dropping it inside the castle before he left. The fire had spread through the castle until in reach to the kingdom the knights were ordered to evacuate the city for the fire was too strong to put out, two assassins were order to get out Belladonna children and hid them in a secret vault for she worried that if Cersei found out they were alive she would kill them herself.  
“Milady, we need to get you out of here the castle will be destroyed if you stay here.” The assassin holding (Female Reader) told his queen.  
“No, if Cersei found out I’m alive it will be already to late for me, it's best to stay here and make her believe that she killed me and my children.” Belladonna sadly denied the help, before kissing her children on their forehead and giving them their books. “Now go!” She ordered her assassins, she watched as they slipped through the fire carry her children. The queen then sat on her throne before silently praying to her husbands to guide their children. When she was finished the planks of the castle fell, shielding her body creating her fiery tomb.  
Outside of the kingdom the assassins watched as the castle collapse leaving their beloved queen in the inferno.  
“Come we need to put them in the vault.” The older assassin said to the younger one.  
“The vault? Won’t they just died?” The young assassin question the older assassin and followed his trail.  
“No, this vault was a originally once a sanctuary for a ‘god’ this where our queen found this one husband.” The older assassin refer to (Female Reader)’s father. The two stopped in front of a cave that was sealed with a boulder.“Here we are and we must do this quickly if anyone sees these two are alive they’ll be dead for sure. Help me move the boulder.” The two assassins place the teens on the ground before moving it only enough for them to let them slip inside.  
Once inside fireflies had lit their way to show them the center of the path, the walls had old cave painting that depicts offerings to this ‘god’. The center of the cave had hand craft stone beds that were slantied.  
“Put the prince one of the beds while I put the princess on the other bed.” The older assassin ordered The two placed the twins on the stone beds and just eyed each other  
“What happens to us there is no was only one way in.” The younger assassin asked the older one, but the older assassin just walked around the cave before answering.  
“This cave has a secret a small myth. The myth goes those who stay in this cave long enough their god helps them survive in this case until the time has comes the opening will open and the people who are in this cave will will age, but will survive. This ‘god’ happens to be her father.” The older assassin explained. “So no worries two will live as for us I’m pretty sure he has something in store for us.” As soon as he said that a mist a filled the room and swirled around the two before changing their appearance into something that will guide the twins on their journey. The mist soon shaped into a man wearing a coat that was button up and with grey pants and black boots that reach his knees. He had black somewhat messy hair and what was scary about his appearance was that his eyes were all black.  
“Poor Belladonna, the love of my life, the one who made this black heart feel light. Killed by a by a power thirsty woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants, but that won’t be a problem soon this will ultimately kill her in the end.” The man walked up to his daughter and stroke her cheek. “As for my daughter and my friend’s son there will be so much for them in store when they see the light again, but for now let them rest and dream.” He then eyed the assassin’s new forms. “The two of you must decide whom shall you travel with from their you will be their guide and protector for their journey will start of together, but soon they will split and what lies in their journey, well only a few things.” The man walked up to the assassins and circled them. “Power, lust, revenge, and mostly importantly answers. Will you be their guides?” The assassins nodded in agreement, making the man chuckle. “Good, until then farewell.” The mist swirled around the man, before it dispersed leaving nothing behind. The assassins looked at the twins before laying down on the floor two sleep. But that was ten years ago the twins aged have aged quite a lot and something is waiting for them.


	2. Ten Years for What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years has and the twins are finally awake, but ten years can change everything

As time past the kingdom of Vytal was nothing more than a myth people who dare find this lost city only find the remains of the kingdom, but what they don’t find is the sleeping siblings who had stayed in that cave for ten years, who have aged they were no more young teens, but young adults. Now it is time for the siblings to wake up to their dreams and face what has happened during the ten years period.  
As (Female Reader) flinched at the soft kisses of the fireflies she started to stretch her arms before sitting up and look around the area, only for her not to wake at her bedroom, but inside a cave with her brother who looks much older at her side.  
“(Male Reader) wake up! (Male Reader).” She shook her brother to wake him, making him slightly move.  
“What is it (Female Reader)?” He moaned in his sleep, only for his question to be answered when he looked at his surroundings. “Wha-Where are we?” He jumps up from his bed and stood up, he notices that his clothes were different. “What happens to us?” He looked at his sister and notice that she was wearing a white top with straps that showed her toned stomach, gold arm bracelets that had white cloths that were connected to each bracelet. Her pants were replaced with a white ruffle open skirt that showed all of her legs, on her left leg was a gold band and her ankles and bracelets around them. He notices that on her head was a small headwear that had blue jewels and a matching necklace that was made up a black cloth and a blue jewel. When he had looked down his attire was a black trench coat with the flaps reaching midway to his neck, underneath his coat was a black shirt with silver symbols on it. His pants were a greyish color that had the same symbols on the sides to the ankle of his pants along with black shoes on his neck was a ‘z’ tattoo with the lower part of its cover by his coat.  
“Seems like we age a lot.” He examined his body and attire. “But that’s not important we need to find a way out of here.” He gently took his sister’s hand to help her up, but before they could even leave, they had heard a moan that came from an animal. The two turned and saw a wolf with black and silver fur and silver eyes, the wolf had eyed the two before it had walked up to them and acted like it wanted to follow them, which they agree hopeful the creature won’t attack. As the two had followed the wolf they had noticed he stopped and sit down, they notice that why he had stopped for there was a boulder blocking the way.  
“Great, now what?” (Male Reader) looked around to see if there was another way out. “Obviously we can push our way out.” As he kept ranting, (Female Reader) eyes twitch when a small beam of light hit her eyes.  
“Look at this.” She said catching her brother's attention, the light had come from a small crack in the cave, when she had looked closer the wall was fragile, with the right amount of force they could be out of the cave in no time.  
“Stand back, (Female Reader).” (Male Reader) had pounded his shoulder against the wall, until the wall had shattered reducing it into nothing.   
The forest had changed over the past ten years, the once green forest was nothing more than dead trees with branch-like fingers the grass was also dead leaving only weeds to replace it.  
“What happens here?” (Female Reader) cupped her hands over her mouth.  
“Mother!” (Male Reader realized that their mother was not with them. The two sprinted towards their home, only to see the remains of their place that they have called home.  
“No!” (Male Reader) looked at the remains, before he collapsed on his knees, with his sister at his side. “How did this even happen?” He whispers in a broken voice. The wolf who had lead to twins out of the cave had followed them, where he watched the twins cry their eyes out. The sounds of flapping filled the air but stopped when it had landed on the wolf’s head. It was a crow who was also stuck in the cave with them but had gone unnoticed by them. The wolf then walked towards the twins to give them something that was from their father’s. The wolf had placed one of the books on (Male Reader) lap and the other on (Female Reader) lap.  
“What’s this?” (Male Reader) happened picked up the book and examine it. The book had a dark blue leather cover and three black claws on it, while (Female Reader)’s book was a maroon leather cover book with a crow on it.  
“A book?” (Female Reader) flipped through the book and only saw eight pictures images and eight poems. “But why?”  
“The first picture looks like our kingdom, but the next ones they look the seven kingdoms.” (Male Reader) pointed out and showed the picture to his sister, but he notices some writing on the first page.  
To my son, this book contains the pictures of the seven kingdoms.  
You might wonder how are these poems are related to the pictures, well that simple.  
These are the places where I have been before I had met your mother, while the poems are riddles, once you have solved each riddle you will travel to the next kingdom that the poem states  
Best of luck my son, from your father

(Male Reader) finished reading the note and looked up at his sister, “What does yours say?”   
“Same thing as yours, but mine has the word ‘daughter’ instead of the word 'son 'and the handwriting is different.” She answered, making her brother confused.  
“Let me see.” When he looked at her book true to her word the writing was in cursive, while the writing in his was not in cursive, but at the same time being neat. “That strange, the writing should be the same if we have the same father.”  
“Does mean we have different fathers?” She asked her twin, only for him to remain silent for a moment.  
“Only one way to find out whatever this book contains it must lead us to our fathers and they might tell us what happened to our kingdom.” Her brother said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. “If we do have different fathers then that means we have to go our separate ways.” (Female Reader) frowned, but nodded knowing that if they want answers they must go separate ways to find. Her attention was soon turned to the animals that were looking at them for the whole time.   
“And them?” (Male Reader) looked at the animals and answered, “It is nice to have company on our journey.” With that, the two went up to the animals. (Female Reader) got the crow and (Male Reader) got the wolf. The bird had preached itself on the (Female Reader) shoulder, while the wolf went to (Male Reader) side. The two smiled knowing they won’t be alone before heading out of the ruins of their kingdom and read the first poem on where it will lead them.  
As the twins were solving the poem, the same black fog appeared before taking the same of the same man as before.  
“I wonder how their journey will be when I decide who gets to live and who gets to die.” The man hummed.  
“You're playing a dangerous game Outsider.” A voice said. The man or the Outsider looked at the direction where the voice was. A man wearing a black hooded cloak with silver swirls on his jacket with a black tunic underneath on his arms were silver gauntlets with an Obsidian gem on them. His pants were black with a leather belt holding its place and matching black boots that had silver linings to finish the outfit. “Changing the fate can lead to serious consequences.”  
“Should I say the same to you, Zepher.” Outsider had lifted his hand and the fog had swirled revealing his son saving a Stark from his death. “Then again compared to me and you I’m changing more.” Outsider chuckled flicking his wrist to fading the image.  
“What are you planning?” Zepher asks the mischievous ‘god’ as he walked towards him.  
“Nothing really.” Outsider chuckled again, “Or am I.” Zepher grabbed his throat and pushed him against the ground.  
“You are playing with my son’s life here, Outsider chooses wisely on what you decide for his fate,” Zepher growled.  
“Trust me, my dear friend, I am.” Outsider responded to the god.  
“That’s what you said with Belladonna, now look where she is.” Zepher releases his neck and headed towards the remains of the castle.  
“I’m the god of death and misfortune this is just one of my many curses for to those I meet.” Outsider frowned while walking with Zepher.  
The two walked until they found the remaining of the castle, Zepher moved the rocks around until he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. In his hand was a silver crown with a small blue gem.   
“While they do their journey we rebuild their kingdom,” Zepher said to Outsider before waving his hand, making the blocks move and stack each other.


	4. Feardorcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off the island of Vytal makes takes a turn when they learn about their ancestors, but soon the twins must split for they need to find their own answers on their own.

As the twins and their new found companions had finished their first poem it had led them to the shores.

“Great, now what?” (Male Reader) asked setting his arms to the side.

“There’s more on mine it says  ‘As the waves hit the shores dance for the serpent.’” (Female Reader) told her brother. 

“Dance for the serpent? Do you see any serpents out here?” Her brother asked as he gestured to the ocean. (Female Reader) thought for a bit, until she remembers something from her mother.

“Wait (Male Reader), do you remember the story that mother told us when we were little?” 

“The Serpent? How can that help us?” He questioned her.

“In the story, the woman had dance near the shores for the serpent to help her and her kingdom remain safe from invaders. When she dances the serpent appeared and granted her wish by destroying the invader's ships, the kingdom celebrated and would bring offerings to the serpent as a repayment and if there was an alliance between the kingdoms or enemies coming to attack the kingdom the blood of the woman would have to dance to summon the serpent.” She explained.

“The only dance you know is the mother taught you along with the song that goes with it.” (Male Reader) pointed out. “It’s not like we much options, we might as well give it a try.” With that (Female Reader) had stood near the edge of the shore and started to dance.

 

_ Embrace the dark, _

_ You call a home. _

_ Gaze upon an empty white throne, _

_ A legacy of lies, _

_ A familiar, disguise. _

 

_ Sing with me a song, _

_ of conquests and fates. _

_ The black pillar cracks, _

_ beneath its weight. _

_ Night breaks through, the day, _

_ Hard as a stone. _

_ Lost in thoughts, all alone. _

 

_ Embrace the dark _

_ You call a home. _

_ Gaze upon an empty white throne, _

_ A legacy of lies, _

_ A familiar, disguise. _

 

_ Sing with me a song, _

_ of conquests and fates. _

_ The black pillar cracks, _

_ beneath its weight. _

_ Night breaks through, the day, _

_ Hard as a stone. _

 

_ Lost in thoughts, all alone. _

_ (Embrace the dark, you call a home) _

_ (Embrace the dark…) _

_ (Lies...a familiar disguise) _

 

_ Sing with me a song, _

_ of conquests and fates. _

_ The black pillar cracks, _

_ beneath its weight. _

_ Night breaks through, the day, _

_ Hard as a stone. _

 

_ Lost in thoughts, all alone. _

_ (Embrace the dark) _

_ Sing with me a song, _

_ (You call a home) _

_ of conquests and fates. _

_ The black pillar cracks, _

_ beneath its weight. _

_ (Embrace the dark) _

_ Night breaks through, the day, _

_ Hard as a stone. _

 

_ (You call a home) _

_ Lost in thoughts, all alone _

 

When she was singing her song her dance had lots of hip movements and moves that would symbolize a certain part in her song, but as she was singing there were movements in the water that was coming closer to the shore. As soon (Female Reader) was done she fell down on the floor where the mystery movement revealed itself. It was a serpent that was bigger than their cliffs and its head was a triangular shape and had piercing red snake eyes its scales where shiny black scales. (Female Reader) got up and ran towards her brother, where he hugged her tightly, the serpent looked at the twins in curiosity before his face went towards them, the creature blow air on them before bowing its head towards them. 

_ “The twins of Queen Belladonna have woken up I will help you travel to the Seven Kingdoms, but the two of you are on our own.” _ A voice spoke to them.

"Did the creature just spoke?" (Male Reader) spoken in a cautious voice.

_ “Where are my manner, my name is Feardorcha and I will help you when the two are you in need. All you have to do is have a little drop of your blood in the water and I’ll appear or for your sister she just have to dance and sing her song.” _ The serpent or Feardorcha explained, the twins looked at each other and nodded and walked towards the to the serpent head. 

(Female Reader) and (Male Reader) and their companions sat on top of his head, before Feardorcha’s head was halfway submerge only leaving the upper part of his head in the air. 

“The story….that mother told us it’s true is it not?” (Female Reader) asked the serpent.

_ “Yes, the story that your mother, Queen Belladonna told the two of you when you were younger was the story of her ancestors. During her times the Targaryen wanted to invade Vytal, back then it was nothing more than a small village with only a few people living there. Your ancestors heard the stories that there is a serpent guarding it’s home, so she pleads for my help.”  _ Feardorcha explained.

“So the dance was your calling?” (Male Reader) pointed out.

_ “Yes, when I heard her singing I was drawn to it and answered her pleading destroying the ships before they could even reach to the mainland. From that they forward your ancestor became ruler and whenever they needed help or wanted me to appear the dance and song was always my calling card.” _ After Feardorcha explained his story the twins looked at their new companions. (Female Reader) petted her crow as the bird rubbed against her cheek and (Male Reader) petted his wolf’s head. 

“We can’t always call them ‘wolf’ or ‘crow’, they need a proper name.” (Male Reader) told his sister.

“If that’s the case, what are you naming your wolf?” She asked her brother. (Male Reader) looked at his wolf, before speaking up.

“Beowulf sounds like a name for a mighty beast like him.” He said to his sister.

“Well, I’m calling mine Corvus.” She smiled at her crow and continued petting him.

When land enters Feardorcha eyes he had dropped the twins off on a shore before vanishing underneath the water.

“You think we’ll see him again?” (Female Reader) asked.

“We will, after all, he told us that if we need him a drop of blood would do.” (Male Reader) reminded his sister.

The twin then looked at their poems (Female Reader) said,

 

_ A king must conquer a land for he has headed west _

_ There meet the Imp and the snake embedded with gold who bathes in the sun _

_ A tragedy will happen to the son _

_ Make a deal and win for you must think of something clever or you will die _

_ Slay the mountain and there I’ll appear _

 

(Male Reader)’s poem had stated,

 

_ A young alpha wolf is a new leader, but he will soon die _

_ Save him or leave him to die _

_ Leave him and find the young wolf pup _

_ But heed my words strange things will appear and soon me _

 

The twins looked at each other with frowns on there faces knowing that this is where they will depart on their own journey. They gave each other a hugged and left with the companions following them. 


End file.
